whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Ken Cliffe
Ken's official contributions for White Wolf include the following: Additional Design * 1996/March: VTDA: Vampire: The Dark Ages Rulebook Editing * 1998/May: Trinity: Luna Rising: Psi Order ISRA and Luna Sourcebook *Wraith: The Oblivion's Buried Secrets *Wraith: The Oblivion's Wraith: The Oblivion Second Edition Material * 2000: MTA: Mage: The Ascension Revised Edition *Werewolf: The Forsaken's Werewolf: The Forsaken Rulebook *Werewolf: The Wild West's Werewolf: The Wild West Rulebook *World of Darkness (old)'s The Bygone Bestiary Proofreading *Changeling: The Dreaming's Changeling: The Dreaming Second Edition Author * 2004/August 21: WOD: World of Darkness: Storytelling System Rulebook * 1999/March: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook (softcover) * 1998/February: Trinity: Hidden Agendas: Trinity Storytellers Screen & Book * 1998/January: WTO: Book of Legions * 1997/November 10: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook * 1997/October: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook (limited) * 1996/March: VTDA: Vampire: The Dark Ages Rulebook * 1996/August: MTA Book of Crafts *Vampire: The Dark Ages' Dark Ages Companion Concept and Design * 2004/August 21: VTR: Vampire: The Requiem Rulebook * 2004/August 21: WOD: World of Darkness: Storytelling System Rulebook * 2001/August 20: Adventure!: Adventure! Rulebook * 1999/July: Aberrant: Aberrant Rulebook * 1999/July: Aberrant: Aberrant Rulebook (limited) * 1997/November 10: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook * 1997/October: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook (limited) *Mummy: The Resurrection's Mummy: The Resurrection Rulebook *Werewolf: The Forsaken's Werewolf: The Forsaken Rulebook Second Stage * 2004/August 20: VTR: Vampire: The Requiem Rulebook Third Stage * 2004/August 20: VTR: Vampire: The Requiem Rulebook Design & Development Contributer * 1993/August: MTA: Mage: The Ascension Rulebook Designer *Demon: The Fallen's Demon: The Fallen Rulebook Developer * 2004/August 21: WOD: World of Darkness: Storytelling System Rulebook * 1999/March: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook (softcover) * 1999/January: MTA: Tales of Magick: Dark Adventure * 1998/October: Trinity: Trinity Field Report: Alien Races * 1998/June: Trinity: Trinity Technology Manual * 1997/November 10: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook * 1997/October: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook (limited) *Hunter: The Reckoning's Hunter Apocrypha *Hunter: The Reckoning's Hunter Book: Avenger *Hunter: The Reckoning's Hunter Book: Defender *Hunter: The Reckoning's Hunter Book: Wayward *Hunter: The Reckoning's Hunter Survival Guide *Hunter: The Reckoning's Hunter: The Walking Dead *Vampire: The Dark Ages' Clanbook: Cappadocian *Vampire: The Masquerade's Book of the Damned *Vampire: The Requiem's Bloodlines: The Hidden *World of Darkness (old)'s The Bygone Bestiary *World of Darkness (old)'s World of Darkness: Time of Judgment Developmental Assistance * 2004/August 20: VTR: Vampire: The Requiem Rulebook *Werewolf: The Forsaken's Werewolf: The Forsaken Rulebook Editor * 2004/August 21: WOD: World of Darkness: Storytelling System Rulebook * 1999/March: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook (softcover) * 1999/January: MTA: Tales of Magick: Dark Adventure * 1998/August: Trinity: Darkness Revealed 2: Passage Through Shadow * 1998/March: Trinity: Darkness Revealed 1: Descent into Darkness * 1998/February: Trinity: Hidden Agendas: Trinity Storytellers Screen & Book * 1997/November 10: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook * 1997/October: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook (limited) * 1997/May: MTA: Book of Mirrors: The Mage Storytellers Guide * 1996/March: VTDA: Vampire: The Dark Ages Rulebook * 1993/August: MTA: Mage: The Ascension Rulebook *Vampire: The Dark Ages' Constantinople By Night *Vampire: The Dark Ages' Dark Ages Companion *Vampire: The Requiem's Bloodlines: The Hidden *Werewolf: The Wild West's Werewolf: The Wild West Rulebook *World of Darkness (old)'s World of Darkness: Time of Judgment Exalted (Phase 2) Design *Exalted's Exalted Rulebook Maps *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's Rite of Passage Playtester In-House * 2004/August 21: VTR: Vampire: The Requiem Rulebook * 2004/August 21: WOD: World of Darkness: Storytelling System Rulebook Special Thanks * 2001/February 5: MTA: Tradition Book: Akashic Brotherhood: Ken "Loan Shark" Cliffe, for charging no points on the vig. * 1999/June 25: MTA: Guide to the Technocracy: Ken "Eight Ball" Cliffe, for pushing from behind. * 1998/January: MTA: Technomancer's Toybox: Ken "South of the Border" Cliffe, for turning red over the green card. * 1997/March: MTA: Euthanatos Tradition Book: Ken "Sushi Gaww" Cliffe, for losing lunch. * 1997: MTA: Technocracy: Syndicate: Ken "Family Tied" Cliffe, for hosting The Folks for a week. Eeeyaaa!! * 1996/May: MTA: Horizon: Stronghold of Hope: Ken "Oops" Cliffe, for pruning the Giovanni family tree too close for comfort. * 1996: MTA: Book of Crafts: To Ken "Kiltophile" Cliffe, for skirting the edges of decency. * 1996: MTA: Technocracy: Void Engineers: To Ken "Tempestuous" Cliffe, for learning to fight on beyond death. * 1995: MTA: Destiny's Price: Ken "Orphan" Cliffe, whose children keep dying on him. (Well, I liked the damn magazine!) * 1995: MTA: Technocracy: New World Order: Ken "Driving in the Spikes" Cliffe, for letting McCubbin and Ellison slug it out among the Infobiacs. * 1993: MTA: Book of Chantries: Ken "Out, Out, Damn'd Printer" Cliffe, for teaching the spider to fetch. Cliffe, Ken Cliffe, Ken Cliffe, Ken Cliffe, Ken